Két srác, hogyan?
by Lora-san
Summary: Kagami és Aomine kipróbálja a szexet. Csak ennyit mondok, ha érdekel a történet olvasd el. :D Figyelem! Yaoi! AoKaga, trágár szavak... One-shot.


**Helló!~ Nos, itt a másik One-shot, remélem ez is bejön, és dobtok pár kritikát. :D Aomine x Kagami ;) **

**Aomine Pov **

**(Próbáltam hozni a jellemét, és remélem sikerült. ^^" Ha nem akkor bocsi, de megpróbáltam :D )**

**Szóval helyenkénti OCC-ség előfordulhat... **

**By: Lora98**

* * *

- Nos, tudod? - nézett rám Kagami kíváncsi tekintettel, miközben megvakarta az arcát, és próbálta elrejteni a pirulását.

Csak bámultam rá, és hirtelenjében fingom sem volt arról, hogy miről beszél. Ásítva hátrahajtottam a fejem a kanapéján, és felfelé bámultam. Együtt akartunk kosarazni - habár még mindig nem jövünk ki annyira jól egymással -, de alig kezdtünk el játszani, amikor eleredt az a szaros eső. Bakagami kedvesen - heh -, felhívott magához, mivel én sokkal messzebb laktam. Mikor megkérdeztem, hogy miért ajánlta fel, azt vágta a fejemhez, hogy nyugodtan elmehetek, nem érdekli ha tüdő gyulladást kapok... Így csak mogorva megköszöntem, és helyet foglaltam a vérvörös kanapéján.

Egy órája voltam nála, amikor is elkezdtünk tévét nézni. Valami show ment egy sztárral a középpontban, de nem nagyon figyeltem, mert csak bambultam. De fél füllel hallottam, hogy a színész fickó a karakteréről beszélt, akit a legutóbbi filmjében játszott. És a karakter meleg volt...

Csak néztem magam elé, de a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Kagami valamit dumál nekem.

Ez volt pár perccel ezelőtt.

Aztán megkérdezte: "Nos, tudod?"

Sóhajtottam, majd felé fordítottam a fejem.

- Mi va'?

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy...

- Tudom mit kérdeztél - vágtam a szavába -, de gőzöm sincs, hogy mire érted ezt a "tudod?"-ot. - Ásítottam megint.

- Ahomine! Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Itt dumálok neked vagy tíz perce, te meg nem is figyeltél?! - Háborodott fel, én pedig éreztem, hogy kidagad egy ér a homlokomon, a megnevezésre.

- Bakagamiii... - csikorgattam a fogam, és rácsaptam a combjára -, kapd be.

- Ez fájt, te seggfej! - Kiáltotta, és elkezdte simogatni a lábát.

- Na mi van, mit is akartál? - túrtam bele a hajamba, és felhúzott szemöldökkel néztem az elpirult arcára.

Mi a fasz? Miért pirult el?

- Mi van már Kagami?

- H-hát... csak azt... kérdeztem...

- Igen...? - Sürgettem, mert már eléggé kíváncsi voltam, hogy mégis miért érzi magát zavarban.

- Csak azt kérdeztem, hogy... tudod-e, hogy... hogyancsináljakétsárc.

Hö?

Mit mondott?

Érdekes fejet vághattam, mert Kagami zavartan elfordult, nekem pedig végre leesett a tantusz. A számat eltátottam, és jó magam is elpirultam. Mindig is szerettem a nagy melleket meg a nőket, de sosem gondoltam erre... Hogy két srác, hogy szexel? Még csak meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy idegen farkakat bámuljak meg - vagy srácokat... -, ne adj isten mást is csináljak velük...

A sajátommal tökéletesen elvagyok, miért fogdossak más faszokat? Semmi értelme... Miért jó ez a srácoknak? Valaki a seggedet dugja... Ízlések és pofonok, de... Hát, én csak egy funkcióra szoktam használni a hátsómat... Mikor elkap a hasgörcs...

Megráztam a fejem, és Kagamira bámultam, ki próbált nem rám nézni.

- Honnan jött ez...? - húztam össze a szemöldököm, és elkezdtem a körmömet rágni.

- Hát... - Bátorodott fel, majd törökülésbe ült előttem. És én magam is úgy helyezkedtem el mint ő. - Az előbbi műsor - bökött a fejével a tévé felé -, kíváncsivá tett... És amint az előbb mondtad, hogy nem figyeltél, a színész csávó azt ecsetelte, hogy milyen érzés volt neki egy meleg srácot alakítania...

- Jah, az a rész még meg van... - Kotyogtam közbe.

- És eszembe jutott... - Rántotta meg a vállát. - Eddig sosem gondoltam arra, hogy két srác is csinálhatja...

- Elhiheted, hogy én se.

- De te nem vagy kíváncsi?

- Mégis, mire?

- Hogy milyen lehet... a meleg szex?

- Kagami... - kezdtem lassan -, te most ki akarod próbálni egy sráccal...? - néztem meghökkenve rá.

Nem éreztem undort, vagy ilyesmit. Ha Kagaminak mondjuk bejönne, és Bi lenne, engem nem nagyon érdekelne. Hiszen Kagami az Kagami. De egy kicsit meglepődtem...

- Hát... eddig csak csajokkal voltam együtt... de... nem t'om. - Rántotta meg újra a vállát.

- Aha... - Mondtam, majd hallgattunk, és láttam rajta, hogy mélyen a gondolataiba révedt.

Egy idő után Kagami újra megszólalt.

- Assz'em ki akarom próbálni. - Mondta határozottan, és még bólintott is hozzá.

- Azta... - Fütyültem egyet, és megvakartam a tarkómat. Szusszantottam majd feltettem az engem foglalkoztató kérdést. - És kivel?

- Hm...?

- Kivel akarod...?

- Hát még azt sem tudom, hogy hogyan csinálják a melegek...

- Basszus, annyit csak tudsz, hogy valakinek a seggébe fogod rakni, ember!

- E-ezt sejtettem... de én... - Vörösödött el, én pedig eltátottam a számat.

- Te jó ég! Nem felül akarsz lenni...?! - Hűltem el egy pillanatra, és amikor láttam Kagami arcán a zavartságot, felemeltem a kezem, és elkezdtem megnyugtatni. - Hé, hé Kagami... Nyugi... Ne parázz. Csak meglepődtem, mert... Azt hittem te olyan "irányítós" típus vagy... Nem az akit irányítani akarnak...

- Én csak... - Húzta végig szenvedően a kezét az arcán. - Amikor a lányokkal voltam...

- Szóval már tényleg nem vagy szűz? - kérdeztem, de nagyon jól tudtam, hogy nem az. Kicsit húzni akartam az agyát, hogy picit oldódjon a feszültsége.

Baszd... Mióta vagyok én ilyen kedves vele...? Ah... mindegy. Francba.

- Ahomine! - Üvöltötte, és az arca tiszta vörös volt. - Persze, hogy nem vagyok szűz! - Mondta, de én csak nevettem a hülye fején.

Bár... aranyos.

Hö?

Mi a... "aranyos?"... _"ARANYOS?!"_ Mégis mi a jó fenét gondoltam...? Az egész az idióta Kagami miatt van...

- OKé, oké... Mondjad. - Vigyorogtam.

- Én csak... mindig láttam, hogy a lányok mennyire élvezik azt, amit csinálok velük - na nem mintha én nem szoktam volna élvezni -, és... Én csak tudni akarom... hogy milyen ha valaki törődik veled. Ha valaki teljesen rád koncentrál... kényeztet... Érted. - Nézett rám.

- Aha... vágom. - Bólogattam.

Egy ideig megint csendben ültünk, és később újra megszólaltam.

- Na de akkor kivel...? Gondolom olyasvalakivel akarod megtenni akit ismersz... És akiben megbízol...- Vakartam meg az államat.

- Igen... - Motyogta.

- Hm, mondjuk Kise? - pillantottam rá, de nem reagált semmit, így folytattam. - Vagy haverod... tudod az a gyerek aki Murasakibarával lóg mindig...

- Tatsuya.

- Na igen, ő! Tetsura is gondoltam... de nem hiszem, hogy ő jó lenne... - Hagytam abba a körömrágást.

- Én...

- Hm...?

- Már gondoltam valakire. - Suttogta, nekem pedig közelebb kellett hajolnom, hogy megértsem amit mond.

- Heee...? Téll'eg? - Szívtam meg a fogamat, és kíváncsi tekintettel bámultam őt. - Ki az?

- Hát, nem vagyunk jóban... De nem is vagyunk olyan rosszban... Mindketten kosárlabda őrültek vagyunk... Bár ő néha idegesítő meg lusta, de nem rossz arc... Egészen megbízom benne, mert tudom, hogy hiába szemétkedik állandóan, nem tenne bennem semmi kárt...

- Ki az? - kérdeztem újból.

Kagami becsukta a szemét, és kibökte.

- Te.

Ühüm. Ez logikus. Nem vagyunk barátok, de mindketten elviseljük egymást, bár néha basztatjuk a másikat... Nincs is közöttünk szikra se, így nem lenne gond, na nem mintha gondoltam volna úgy Kagamira mint... Hö? Várjunk... mi?

- Én? - mutattam magamra döbbenten. Ez most komoly?

- Igen. - Bólintott.

- Te és én. - Mutattam rá aztán magamra.

- Igen. - Bólintott megint.

- Mi ketten? - csináltam ugyanazt a kezemmel, csak gyorsabban.

- Igen.

- Együtt?

- Igen.

- ...

- ...

- Heee...?! - Mi a fészkes fenét gondolt ez a bárgyú idióta?! Hogy mi ketten együtt... Hogy feküdjek le vele?! Ez már több a soknál!

- Hé, Aho, ne parázz - ismételte meg a szavaimat, és elengedtem a fülem mellett a megnevezést -, csak rád gondoltam. Ettől függetlenül nem muszáj megtenned velem. - Mosolygott szégyenlősen, és beletúrt a hajába. - Szóval ne vágj ilyen rémült arcot. - Vigyorgott szomorkásan.

Én csak bámultam rá, totál idióta fejjel. Bámultam rá, nézve a szerencsétlen ábrázatát, a szomorú tekintetét... És visszafogtam, hogy ásítsak egyet. Ha jobban belegondolok... a lehetőségbe... Hiszen nem vagyunk szerelmesek vagy ilyesmi csak... kíváncsiak vagyunk? Végül is ha jobban megnézem - férfi szemmel -, Kagami sportos. Izmai is vannak... És be kell ismerni nem ronda a gyerek. Sőt, van amikor egészen aranyos is...

Megráztam a fejem.

De soha eszembe se jutott volna az ötlet, hogy lefeküdjek vele... Persze jól esett amit az előbb mondott, hogy megbízik bennem meg minden... És hazudnék ha azt mondanám, hogy engem sem izgat a dolog, hogy milyen lenne egy sráccal... Persze csak most gondoltam így ezt először... Hiszen mint már mondtam, eddig nem is foglalkoztam ilyen dolgokkal... Na meg aztán, ahogy elnézem ezt a Bakagamit, nem akarom - hogy a nagy bátorsággal összetákolt önbizalmát, miszerint ki akarja próbálni egy sráccal -, valami idióta tönkretegye... Vagy megsebesítse, megbántsa...

Nagyot sóhajtottam, és döntésre jutottam. Francba... hol hagytam a bunkó, lekezelő stílusomat...? Legközelebb Kagami majd azt mondja, hogy milyen kedves vagyok... Fúj.

Mivel nem lesz még egyszer ilyen alkalom - sőt, ha még élvezni is fogom, akkor lehet, hogy nem mondok majd nemet, ha netalán tán felajánlkozik néhány srác... Nem is vagyok olyan hülye! -, megteszem Kagamival.

És azért is, hogy semmilyen fura kinézetű pasi fektesse le... Ha már meg akarja tenni, akkor egy maga fajtával tegye meg... És erre tényleg jó vagyok én. Nem?

Ki más lenne a tökéletes, mintsem a riválisa? És pluszként láthatom majd milyen fejeket vág közben...

Uh, de gonosz vagy Aomine... Hehe...

- Felejtsd el, oké? Majd megbeszélem valaki mással... vagy nem. - Mondta, és elkezdett volna felállni, de én megállítottam. - Mi az? - kérdezte, és egymás szemébe néztünk.

Nem tudtam nem észrevenni az izgalmat és a reményt a szemeiben.

Ch.

- Megteszem.

- Mi? - hápogott.

- Miva', süket vagy? Mondom, megteszem. - Piszkáltam a fülem a kisujjammal, mintha semmiség lenne az egész.

De a látszat csal.

Tökre be vagyok tojva.

Hiszen fingom sincs, hogy mit kéne majd tennem! És egyáltalán, mit tehetnék egy ilyen helyzetben...?! Az oké, hogy beleegyeztem... de mit csináljak? Na meg lejáratni sem akarom magam előtte, hiszen az tönkre tenné az eddig jól összehozott képemet de... Mindketten kezdők vagyunk, sza'l nem lesz gond... Max egy jót röhögünk...

Vagy nem.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte, és elkezdett ülve ugrálni az ágyon mint egy gyerek.

- Aha. De van egy kis gond... - Motyogtam.

- Mi? - hagyta abba a mozgást.

- Nem to'm, hogy mit kell csinálni... Oké, annyi fogalmam van a dologról, hogy a farkam a seggedben lesz, de semmi mást nem t'ok... - Mondtam a kanapét fixírozva, és éreztem ahogy az arcom felmelegszik.

- Basszus Aomine! - Kiáltott Kagami, és eltakarta a kezével a vörös arcát. - Muszáj ezt így mondanod?!

Jéé, a fülei is tiszta vörösek.

- Nem lehetne mondjuk szebb kifejezéssel? Ez sérti a füleimet! És nagyon zavarbabejtő!

- Hát ha tudnád milyen pirosak a füleid... - Kuncogtam, és az említett testrészekre mutattam az ujjammal. Kagami a füleire szorította a kezét, és felfújta az arát.

- Fogd be.

- Oké. - Hallgattam rá, és kuncogtam.

- Én se tudok többet. - Suttogta.

Megint hallgattunk.

Aztán Kagami megszólalt.

- De van egy... ötletem.

- Mi az? - élénkültem fel, és éreztem, hogy a szívem dobogni kezd. De nyugi, nem a mézes mázos cukros dologtól - vagyis a kezdetleges szerelem érzése miatt -, hanem a közelben esedékes szex gondolata végett...

Anyámnak tényleg igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy mi, férfiak még szerelem nélkül is képesek lefeküdni bárkivel... Haah...

Ez van.

- Mi lenne ha először... csak csókolóznánk? - bámultunk egymásra, aztán bólintottam.

- Igen, ez jó ötlet. De előtte kapcsoljuk ki a telefonjainkat.

- Mér?

- Nem akarjuk, hogy megzavarjanak a közben, nem? - mosolyogtam.

- Igazad van. - Mondta, és mindkettőnk kikapcsolta a mobilját, majd letettük az asztalra.

- Mikor nem?

- Seggfej... - Suttogta.

- Köcsög.

- Bunkó!

- Haha - adtam ki egy ugató hangot -, ezt eddig is tudtam..

Egymásra néztünk zavartan, majd mindketten előrébb mozdultunk. A térdeink összeértek, és megtámaszkodtunk rajtuk. Nyeltem egyet, majd láttam, hogy Kagami is így tesz. Aztán meglepődni sem volt időm, amikor egy gyors mozdulattal az ajkaimra hajolt, és adott egy szájra puszi szerűséget. Egy pillanat volt az egész, aztán csak arra eszméltem fel, hogy újra velem szemben ül, és tanulmányozza az arcom.

Érdeklődve. És nem is volt zavarban. Ki hinné, hogy amikor a szüzességével húztam az agyát elpirult, most meg egy ilyen - szoros - kontaktus után még csak el sem vörösödik?

Hát Kagami, fura egy srác vagy...

- Na? Milyen volt?

- Nem csodálom, hogy nincs barátnőd... Haver, ha nálad ez a csókolózás, akkor nagy gáz van...

- Jajj, fogd be! - Tette keresztbe a kezeit maga előtt. - Tudom, hogy ez nem csók volt, csak el akartam kezdeni valahogy... Nem akartam, hogy fura legyen...

- Huh, oké. Amúgy semmi különös...

- Tényleg?

- Nem volt rossz vagy ilyesmi, csak olyan gyors volt, hogy nem is éreztem semmit. Mintha a szél piszkálta volna a számat...

- Oh, értem.

- Na figyelj - emeltem fel a mutató ujjamat -, amit most csinálunk az titok marad ugye?

- Aha. Persze. - Bólogatott. - Ami a házban történik az ott is marad.

- Ok. Na akkor figyu, ebben a témában mindketten kezdők vagyunk, nem de?

- Ja.

- Tehát nincs gáz, akármit is csinálunk. Lehet, hogy kínos meg minden, de csak mi ketten fogjuk tudni. Szóval ne izguljunk...

- Mert izgulsz?

- Te nem?

- De, de... csak csodálkoztam. Mindig is azt hittem, hogy te olyan laza csávesz vagy...

- És, valami gondod van ezzel? Ha nem vetted volna észre, még nem voltam pasival.

- Hé, hé nem így értettem... Csak jó látni ezt az arcodat is. Most megváltozott a véleményem rólad.

- Ha azt mered mondani, hogy kedves meg aranyos vagyok, esküszöm megütlek. - Néztem rá fenyegetőn, mire elvigyorodott.

- Téged nem lehetne ilyen jellemzőkkel bombázni... - Mondta, de láttam a szemén, hogy nem így gondolja.

Hülye.

- Helyes. Na akkor... gyere közelebb... vagy mi. - Motyogtam, és előrébb hajtottuk a fejünket. Vettünk egy mély levegőt, aztán előrébb hajoltunk.

- Szájra puszi igaz...? - Suttogta Kagami szinte az ajkaimra, ami igazán borzongató volt.

- Ühüm... - Suttogtam én is, majd becsuktuk a szemünket.

Kagami ajkai ne voltak olyan puhák, mint a lányoké, de ezen nem is lepődtem meg. Hiszen Kagami férfi. Redősek, húsosak voltak... de egyáltalán nem volt rossz érzés.

Csak egymásnak nyomtuk őket, és így voltunk pár percig. Éreztem ahogy Kagami meleg levegőjét az arcomon, és megrándult a kezem. Még csak ez a szájra puszi is... egészen kellemes.

Aztán Kagami morgott nekem, így én magam is visszamorogtam neki, ezzel jelezve, hogy ennyi volt. El is váltunk, és mindketten megérintettük az ajkainkat.

- Na...? - kérdeztük egyszerre, mire elvigyorodtunk.

- Nem volt rossz. - Mondtam, mire bólintott.

- Jah, határozottan... kellemes volt. - Bólintott ő is.

Mindketten egymást szuggeráltuk, hogy a másik tegye fel a következő kérdést. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy _minden ami a házban történik, az ott is marad_ elv... Így erőt vettem magamon majd megkérdeztem.

- Mehet a csók?

- P-persze. - Motyogta, majd vett egy mély levegőt. - Azért ez elég durva, nem?

- Hogy érted? - kérdeztem értetlenül.

- Tegnap még csak riválisok voltunk, most meg egymás szájában fogunk benne lenni. - Hadarta, és megint elpirult.

- Nem csak a szádban fogok benne lenni... - Vigyorogtam, és amint rájöttem mit mondtam, a számra csaptam a kezemet.

Kagami meghökkenve nézett rám, és én pont mondani akartam valamit - akármit -, amikor is ő felnevetett.

- Ahhaha! Ez komoly! Haha... Láttad volna az arcod! - Fogta a hasát. - Ah, Aomine... Hihetetlen vagy. - Vigyorgott.

- Ch... - Motyogtam, de utána vigyorogtam. Ha kicsúszott hát kicsúszott, de legalább Kagami könnyen vette, és poénként fogta fel...

- Akkor...

- Ja. Mehet.

Mindketten felemeltük a kezeinket, hogy megfogjuk a másikat, de összeütköztünk. Aztán egyszerre hajoltunk nagyon közel, mire egymásnak ütődött a homlokunk. Felszisszenve ültünk vissza a helyünkre, és zavartan pillantottunk egymásra.

- Ez így nem jó. - Nyögtem, majd megvakartam az orrom.

- Feltűnt... hogy csináljuk? - nézett rám teljesen elveszve, mire kifújtam a levegőt.

- Mondjuk... így? - emeltem fel a kezem, és a tarkójára csúsztattam őket.

Megsimogattam hátul a haját, mire megborzongott. Először kicsit ledermedt, de később elkezdte a szemeivel az arcomat pásztázni. Aztán ő sem volt rest, mert a hátamra tette a kezét, és megpróbált közelebb húzni magához. Elfordítottam a fejem, és a szájára hajoltam. Láttam, hogy becsukja a szemét, így én is ezt tettem. Nyalogatni kezdtem az alsó ajkát, szopogattam, szívtam őket, és biztosra vettem, hogy később majd fel fognak duzzadni... Aztán elkezdtem a fogaimmal karistolni őket, mire felnyögött. Felhúztam a szemöldököm, és mosolyogtam. Erre ő rosszallóan morogni kezdett, mintha azt mondaná;_ "Ne légy így eltelve magadtól."_

Heh...

Aztán kinyitotta a száját, így végre bedughattam a nyelvem a szájába. Amikor összeértek, mindketten felnyögtünk, és sokkal erősebben kapaszkodtunk egymásba. Én megszorítottam a haját, ő pedig a hátamat markolászta. Szakadozottan vettük a levegőt, és küzdöttünk a dominanciáért. Kagami elég sokáig kitartott, de aztán beadta a derekát - És erre morrantam is egyet helyeselően. A nyelvemmel végig simítottam a száj padlását, mire éreztem a körmét a hátamban. Kicsit meghúztam a haját, és szerencsére vette a lapot. A fogaink össze-össze koccantak, majd közéjük vettem a nyelvét, mire megremegett a teste.

Tényleg aranyos...

Nem tudom meddig csókolóztunk, de éreztük, hogy kezd fogyni a levegő, így elváltunk egymástól. Mindketten lihegtünk, és ránéztem Kagamira. Az arca vörös volt, a szeme csillogott, és egy kis nyál még mindig volt az ajkán. Rám nézett, és mindketten elmosolyodtunk. Na jó én vigyorogtam, mire a vállamba boxolt.

- Na ez volt a csók. - Jegyeztem meg.

Bólintott, majd megtörölte a száját a kezével.

Egymás szemébe néztünk, majd láttam, hogy Kagami nyelt egyet. Markolászta a térdénél a nadrágját, és láttam rajta, hogy mondani akar valamit. Nem vártam meg, előre hajoltam, és újból megcsókoltam.

Nem ellenkezett, mert hát ezt akarta amúgy is kérni. Hogy honnan tudtam? Az, hogy úgy vizslatta a számat, mint az éhező fenevad, épp elég volt... És én is meg akartam volna csókolni, de ezt úgy sem fogom bevallani neki. Hülye lennék.

Megfogtam a vállait, és ledöntöttem a kanapéra. Megtámaszkodtam a feje két oldalán, és ő átkarolta a nyakamat, és közelebb húzott. Öntudatlanul fészkeltem be magamat a lábai közé, és ahogy összeért a félkemény férfiasságunk, meglepődve váltunk el egymástól.

Gyorsan vettük a levegőt, majd megint egymásra bámultunk. Mindkettőnk tekintete tele volt zavarral és egy kis ijedtséggel, de egy másodperccel később felnevettünk. Az zavartság eltűnt, és megint egymást néztük.

- Kezdésnek... ennyi elég volt nem? - kérdeztem, és köhögtem egyet.

- Um... nem. - Mondta, én meg értetlenül néztem rá. Aztán felült, és vigyorogva nyomott a számra egy puszit. - Most volt elég. - Nevetett.

- Idióta. - Ráztam meg a fejem vigyorogva.

- Hé! - Vigyorgott ő is.

Ásítottam egyet, és megdörzsöltem a szememet.

- Nos, hogyan tovább?

- Ez egy jó kérdés. - Mutatott rám. - Nem tudom.

Felsóhajtottam.

- Mivel ez nem a _"Legyen ön is milliomos"_*, a telefonos és a - mutattam rá a telókra -, közönség segítsége kilőve... - humorizáltam -, hacsak nem akarjuk valamelyik szomszédodat megkérdezni a dologról... - Néztem rá, mire tagadólag megrázta a fejét. - Akkor maradt a jó öreg Internet. - Álltam fel a kanapéról, és lenéztem Kagamira.

- Laptop?

- Ah... - állt fel ő is -, a konyhában... - Indult el.

- Mit keres a konyhában? - kérdeztem, és követtem. - Komolyan Kagami, néha azt hiszem, hogy ennél hülyébb nem lehetsz, de úgy néz ki még mindig meg tudsz lepni... - Vigyorogtam.

- Nem, te idióta! Csak azért volt ott, mert onnan néztem a receptet amikor főztem... Nem volt kedvem leírni papírra, így egyszerűbb volt... - Rántotta meg a vállát, én meg csak hümmögtem.

- Tudsz főzni?

- Aha. Mé' van valami gondod ezzel? - pillantott hátra.

- Nem nincs. - emeltem fel a kezeimet védekezőn. A tekintete elárulta, hogy elég sokan szívatták emiatt, szóval visszafogtam magam. - Sz'tem király. - Mondtam, mire meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét, és szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

- K-kösz.

Ahogy sétált előttem, akaratlanul is megbámultam őt hátulról. A szálkás izmait - de persze az enyémek jobbak... hehe -, aztán a seggét. És baszd, jó segge volt. Pont markolni való. A kék farmer elég szűknek tűnt, de jól megmutatta neki az előnyösebb oldalait...

Mikor beértünk a konyhába - ami ugye egybe volt a nappalival -, beálltunk a pult elé. Kagami a laptopjával babrált, és én még mindig szuggeráltam a seggét. Persze csak diszkréten.

Aztán ahogy eszembe jutott, hogy én abban leszek benne... Mármint, hogy Kagami seggében... Kagamiban... Nyelnem kellet. Már csak a gondolat is izgató volt - és mint már említettem, nem gondoltam ilyeneket eddig egy srácról se, és ez elég új nekem -, de nem tudtam többé visszafogni magam. Kinyújtottam a kezem, és a tőlem jobbra álló Kagami feneke felé nyúltam.

És jól megmarkoltam.

Az az istentelen Kagami meg sikítva felugrott, és elcsapta a kezemet, mire vigyorogni kezdtem.

- Mi az ördögöt művelsz?! - Vörösödött el, én pedig a kezemet bámultam, és ki be csukogattam. Hm...

- Heh, igazam volt.

- Miben? - nézett rám figyelmeztetően, nehogy még egyszer letapizzam.

- Hogy jó segged van. - Vigyorogtam még mindig, Kagami meg csak hápogott. Full paradicsom vörösen.

Az álla alá nyúltam és becsuktam a száját.

- Nyugi.

- Ch... seggarc... - Sértegetett, de elengedtem a fülem mellet.

Kis hülye, ezzel nem dühítesz fel.

- Na, használhatom már? - kérdeztem, és éreztem, hogy Kagami mellém támaszkodik, és a vállaink összeérnek.

- Ja. Csak ne tedd tönkre...

- Okay. - Nyúltam a géphez, és megnyitottam a Mozzilát.

- Mit csinálunk rajta? - érdeklődött, én pedig felé fordítottam a fejem.

- A Google a barátunk Kagami. - Mondtam, de nem szólt semmit, csak figyelt.

Rámentem a kurzorral oda, ahová be tudom írni a dolgokat, majd bepötyögtem, hogy: _"Hogy csinálja-"_, de aztán megálltam, ahogy kijött egy kis ablak rengeteg variációval.

Mint például: _"Hogy csináljak magamnak raszta hajat?", "Hogy csináljak blogot...?"_...

Egy pillanatra egymásra néztünk, majd visszafordultunk, és beírtam rendesen, hogy: _"Hogyan csinálja két srác?"_

Erre kiadott olyanokat, amire nem is volt szükségünk. Például:_ "Van két srác aki tetszik...", "Mit csináljak ha két srác bla bla..."_

- Ah, ez így nem jó. - Sóhajtottam.

Kagami arrébb tolt, és elkezdte beírni azt, hogy: _"Hogyan szexel két férfi?"_

Na ez már előnyösebb dolgokat adott ki, és rámutattam az egyik oldalra, hogy nyissa meg.

- Ugye nem meleg pornót akarunk nézni? - nézett rám hülye fejjel.

- Nem, te hígagyú. Csak Wikipédiázunk. Ott sok hasznos infó van.

- Oké.

Megnyitotta az oldalt, és elkezdtük olvasni a leírást. Leírta, hogy mit kell tenni, mire legyünk óvatosak... Hogy jól mosakodjunk meg majd utána... Meglepődve néztem a klaviatúrát, mikor elolvastam azt a részt, hogy:_ "...a záróizmok nem elég tágak, így a közösülés előtt, óvatosan ki kell tágítani..."_

Hm.

Kitágítom én. De mivel? - kopácsoltam az ujjaimmal a pulton, amikor leesett. Hát persze! Az ujjaimmal! - Mosolyogtam magamban a saját okosságomon...

_"...legjobb ha a két fél síkosítót használ, hogy a bejárat kellően nedves legyen, mert így a behatolás nem fog fájni annyira..."_

Síkosítóval?

Rábámultam Kagamira, aki szintén rám nézett, és nemet intett a fejével a ki nem mondott kérdésemre. Egyszerre fordítottuk vissza a fejünket, majd tovább olvastuk.

_"... ha nincs síkosító, akkor másféle..."_

Ahha! Szóval mást is lehet használni...

- Kicsit bizarr, hogy ezt olvassuk... - Motyogta magának Kagami, de nem szóltam semmit.

_"...a passzív fél is élvezni tudja a közösülést, ugyanis az aktív fél belülről ingerli a prosztatáját..."_

Hm...Szóval meg kell majd találnom Kagami prosztatáját... Ez tök izgi. - Hümmögtem, és láttam, hogy Kagami elfordul a géptől, majd arrább sétál. Először azt hittem, hogy zavarban van, de csak innivalót kezdett el tölteni.

Én tovább olvastam, és összehúztam a szemöldököm amikor ahhoz a részhez értem, hogy _"Az anális szex veszélyei."_ - Naná, hogy a legapróbb betűkkel írták ezt a szart!

Kicsit elöntött a félelem, hiszen Kagami meg is sérülhet szex közben... Figyelmesen elolvastam az egész oldalt, hogy legalább egyikünknek legyen teljes fogalma a dologról... A szívem közben csillapodott, és megjegyeztem mindent.

Egy biztos, mindent el fogok követni, hogy Kagami ne sérüljön majd meg... Jó ez egy kicsit nyálas volt, de mindegy.

Elég ciki lenne, ha a többiek megkérdeznék, hogy miért tiltották el Kagamit egy időre a kosarazástól...

Mit mondanánk nekik? _Ah, csak kipróbáltuk az anális szexet, de nem jött össze... Vagy... Épp dugtunk, amikor a farkam felsértette Kagami seggét... Kicsit vérzett, de elmentünk dokihoz ne aggódjatok! Csak egy ideig jégakkun kell majd ülni-e a szerencsétlennek, no para!_

Höh. Röhej. - Horkantottam.

Viszont, ahogy elképzeltem a dolgot vele, egyre jobban éreztem azt az izgalmat, adrenalint, mint kosarazás közben.

- Kérsz? - nyújtott felém egy poharat, amit el is vettem tőle.

A számhoz emeltem, és közben nem vettem le a szememet Kagamiról. Figyeltem ahogy az ádámcsutkája mozog fel és le, ahogy szusszan egyet, és leteszi a poharat...

Milyen hosszú ujjai vannak... és szempillái... Viszont azt nem t'om, hogy hogyan csinálta meg magának a szemöldökét...

Egy huzamra kiittam a narancs levet, majd levágtam a poharat az asztalra.

- Héj, vigyázz! Még a végén összetö-

Nem foglalkoztam a kiabálásával, fogtam, és ledöntöttem őt a földre.

- Mi a...?

A csípőjére ültem, és a feje fölé szorítottam a kezeit.

- Hé! Ahomine! Mi a faszt...? - nézett rám rémültem, mire összeérintettem a homlokunkat.

- Nyugi Kagami. Nem foglak bántani. - Mondtam, mire kissé megnyugodott, de láttam a szemében az értetlenséget. - Csak nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, és már csinálni akarom...

- He...? A konyhában?! Azt se tudod, hogy kell! Sőt! - Kapta fel a fejét. - Én se! Csak néhány mondatot sikerült elolvasnom, és...

- Ne parázz, hallod. Én mindent elolvastam. Töviről hegyire. Nem vagyok hülye, nem akarom, hogy rossz legyen... - mondtam, és éreztem hogy ég a pofám a szégyentől, amit magam iránt éreztem... Hiszen nem szoktam kedves lenni! Főleg nem gyengéd! -, nem akarom, hogy majd csak én élvezzem... Sz'al már tudom, hogy mik a lépések... Vigyázok rád. - Leheltem az ajkaira, majd megcsókoltam.

Egy nagy sóhaj féleség jött ki Kagamiból, és éreztem magam alatt, ahogy egész testében ellazul.

Fene gondolta volna, hogy ennyire megbízik bennem. Hiszen még csak barátoknak sem hívhatjuk magunkat...

Elengedtem a kezét, és elkezdtem lefele munkálkodni, közben pedig lemásztam a padlóra, Kagami lábai közé. Nyikkant egyet, amikor megsimítottam a combjait, de más reakciót nem mutatott.

Aztán észrevettem, hogy teljesen elmerül a csókunkban, így gyorsan kioldottam az övét, és elkezdtem lehúzni róla a gatyát.

Na, erre már reagált.

- Te...! - Próbálta megakadályozni, de egy sebes mozdulattal lerántottam róla. A szemei elkerekedtek, és megpróbálta eltakarni a már félig kemény farkát.

- Hehe... ne görcsölj... nekem is ilyen van. - Vigyorogtam, majd megfogtam a kezét, és a _kis Aominére_ helyeztem. Levegőt is elfelejtett venni, én pedig megborzongtam az érzésre.

Basszus.

- Hisz tudod, ami a lakásba történik, az ott is marad...

Ekkor mintha fejbe vágták volna, elmosolyodott, és elvette a kezét az öléből. És az enyémről is. Közben szakadozottan vette a levegőt, és felbámult rám. Ezek után lassú, szinte már kínzó mozdulatokkal levettem róla az alsógatyát, és a hátam mögé dobtam.

Aztán szembetaláltam magam Kagami már kő merev tagjával, és én mondom nektek, olyan keménynek tűnt, hogy még a Titanic süllyedését okozó jéghegy is megirigyelhetné...

És higgyétek el, láttam a filmet.

Egy pillanatra számba vettem a lehetőségeket - nem, nem Kagami nemesebbik testrészét, ott még nem tartunk! -, és elgondolkoztam. Úgy mindenen. Például a mai napon. Amikor ma reggel felébredtem drága Mai-chanos nedves álmomból, és felkeltem, hogy elmenjek edzeni Kagamival... Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ide jutunk ki...

Oh, anya, a te édes kisfiad perceken belül fog bebuzulni...

- Ao...mine? - lihegte Kagami és a hangja elindított azon a lejtős bukkanós úton, ahonnét már nem lehet visszafordulni.

Megembereltem magamat, és megérintettem Kagami tagját. Érdekes volt, ismerős mégis ismeretlen. Hiszen a saját farkamat is ugyanilyen érzés fogni... Viszont szürreális módon mégis más. Szavakkal nem lehet leírni... Ugyanúgy kezdtem el kényeztetni őt, mintha saját magamon munkálkodnék otthon. Megszorítottam itt-ott, az ujjbegyemmel köröztem a makkján, aztán a golyóit simogattam...

Kagami pedig hátravetett fejjel nyögött, lihegett... Egész beindító látvány volt.

És az is csak rátett egy lapáttal, hogy a nevemet sóhajtozta.

Addig addig húzogattam a bőrt a férfiasságán, ameddig egy nagy nyögéssel bele nem élvezett a kezembe. Szorgosan vette a levegőt, és az izzadtság fojt az arccáról. Gyorsan megtöröltem a kezemet egy - ott talált -, konyharuhában, és mivel Kagami még az orgazmus hatása alatt volt, elkezdtem feneke felé kutakodni. Amikor végig simítottam a fenekén, kipattantak a szemei.

- Mi...? Hogy...? - kiáltozott, aztán elkezdte rázni a fejét, és a kezeivel is csapkodott.

- Ne parázz má', csak el akarlak kezdeni tágítani... - Szívtam meg a fogamat.

- De nem kéne valami síkosító féle?!

- Hm, igazad van. Erről el is feledkezdtem.

- És még, hogy te tudsz mindent!

- Jajj, fogd be! Csak találok valamit... - Kezdtem el dühösen keresni valamit Kagami polcain, és meg is akadt a szemem egy zöld üvegcsén. Gyorsan lekaptam, és megmutattam Kagaminak.

- Na nézd, találtam valamit. Ez jó lesz? - húzogattam fel s le a szemöldököm. Már épp kezdtem volna letekerni az üvegcse kupakját, amikor is Kagmai oldalba rúgott.

- Mi a fasz van má'...?! - Nyögtem fel, mert hát csessze meg tényleg fájt!

- Mond csak Ahomine... képes lennél _főzőolajjal_ kitágítani?!

Rábámultam a vörösre, majd vissza az üvegre.

- Én itt nem látok problémát.

- Nem?! Nem?!

Megráztam a fejem. Most miért nem jó ez?

- Főzőolaj?!_ Főzőolaj?!_ Képes lennél az olajos ujjaiddal a seggemben matatni?! Hát te nem vagy eszednél...! Gondolkodj, ember...!

- Mer' mi gond van ezzel... - Néztem az üvegre, majd okosan megjegyeztem. - Háhá! Ez nem is főzőolaj, hanem olíva olaj...

Kaptam egy rúgást a másik oldalamra is.

- Ez fájt!

- Nem tökmindegy, hogy milyen olaj?! A lényeg, hogy nem természetes!

- De hát napraforgóból csinálják...

- Az engem kurvára nem érdekel! - Kiabált. - Biztos csípni fog, és mi van ha allergiás vagyok rá?! Mi van ha szaros kiütések jelennek majd meg a seggemen, és amikor elmegyek majd dokihoz mit mondok neki, he?! Oh, csak elestem és meztelen seggel ráültem egy olaj pocsolyára?! Ne legyél ennyire Ahomine, Aomine! - Lihegett erősen.

- Oké, akkor az olaj kiesett... - kezdtem öt perc elteltével, miután lehiggadt -, ötlet? - tettem vissza a helyére az üveget.

- Mitt'om én! Használd a nyálad, vagy valamit... - Kezdett el dumálni megint, mire lepisszegtem.

- Ez az!

- Mi? - kérdezte.

- Nyál! Gyerünk Kagami, kapd be az ujjaimat - tettem a szája elé az ujjaimat, mire vágott egy fintort -, mi van?

- Ki tudja hol járt a kezed...

- Már ne is haragudj, az előbb kézimunkáztam itt neked ezzel a kezemmel, úgy hogy megtehetsz annyit, hogy bekapod.

- Ch... jó bekapom, de itt? Nem mehetnénk be a hálóba? Kezd nagyon fájni a hátam, és hideg a padló...

- Jó, jó megyünk. - Álltam fel, és mielőtt Kagami akármit is tehetett volna, felkaptam menyasszonyi pózba.

- Mit csin... - kezdte el kérdezni, de amikor véletlenül megmarkoltam a fenekét megijedt -, ááááá!

- Mit ijedezel...? - Horkantam fel nevetve, mire megbökte a mellkasomat.

- Fogd be, és tegyél le.

- Jó, mindjárt.

Elkezdtem a szobája felé menni, közben pedig leerőszakoltam magamról a gatyát, meg a boxert is.

Ne kérdezzétek, hogyan, egyszerűen csak ebben is zseniális vagyok.

A lábammal kinyitottam az ajtót, majd a méretes francia ágyra dobtam Kagamit.

- Így jó, hercegnő? - kérdeztem gúnyosan, mire csak egy csúnya pillantást kaptam válaszul.

Vigyorogtam, aztán felmásztam mellé, mire akaratlanul is hátrált. Elkezdtem levenni magamról a pólómat, majd a szoba egyik végébe hajítottam. De megfogtam a bokáját két oldalt, és közelebb húztam magamhoz.

Közben persze jól szórakoztam az arckifejezésein, melyek egyszerre voltak röhejesek és édesek.

Bedugtam a szájába két ujjamat, és a tekintetemmel azt sugalltam neki, hogy szívja meg és nyálazza be őket. Egyik szemével pislogott fel rám, mert a másikat becsukta. Az arca még mindig vörös volt, persze sejtettem, hogy én sem nézhetek ki jobban nála.

Miután úgy éreztem, hogy az ujjaim elég nedvesek, kivettem a szájából, és megmondtam neki, hogy vegye le a pólóját. Meg is tette, és elkezdte terpeszbe nyitni a lábát. Felnéztem rá, és bólintottam, majd a bejáratához vezettem az ujjamat, és megdörzsöltem.

Erre ő felemelte a kezét, és eltakarta az arcát Nem szóltam érte, csak a lenti ügyekre koncentráltam. Pár másodpercig még piszkáltam a nyílását, aztán bedugtam a mutató ujjam.

Teljesen megdöbbentem, hogy milyen forró és selymes volt Kagami belül. Ahogy beljebb nyomtam az ujjamat, szinte el sem akart engedni. Vigyorogva kísérletezgettem, persze vigyázva, nehogy a körmömmel megsértsem őt belül.

- Nnn...

- Hé... jól vagy? - pillantottam fel rá. - Milyen érzés?

Szipogott, de nem sírt.

- Fura... nem érzek semmi különöset csak... fura. De jól vagyok, folytasd.

- Oké.

Bedugtam még egy ujjam, majd elkezdtem őket előre hátra húzogatni.

- Au. - Nézett rám a kezei alól riadtan.

- Bocsi.

- Auauauaua...

- Ennyire rossz...? - kérdeztem rémülten. - Abba hagyjam?

- Nnn...ne... ne... Nem vészes... csak feszítő érzés... Mintha ketté akarna szakadni a seggem... - Suttogta.

- Uh, az kellemetlen...

- Csak csináld...

Folytattam a ki-be húzogatást, aztán rájöttem, hogy tágítanom, kell, és a farkam - néztem le az ölemre -, sokkal vastagabb mint a két ujjam... Így elkezdtem nyitogatni az ujjaimat benne, mire Kagami nyöszörögni kezdett, de nem állított le. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy meg kell találnom a prosztatáját, így elkezdtem jobbra-balra keresgélni benne.

Ezt csináltam egy ideig, aztán volt amikor Kagami erősebben feljajdult, így hogy elvonjam a figyelmét a fájdalomról, újra a merev tagját kezdtem el kényeztetni...

- Ah... Ao...mine... - Nyögte kéjesen, bár a hangjában egy kis fájdalom is volt.

Kagami beharapta az alsó ajkát, és a vastag szempillái alól, könnyes tekintettel bámult fel rám.

Ch... Te aztán tudod, hogy izgasd fel az embert...

Egy pillanatra mélyebbre toltam be az ujjam, mire hangosan felsikoltott, és a teste minden porcikájában megremegett. Csak néztem, és újra megérintettem az előbbi pontot, és ugyanazt a hatást értem el vele.

Vigyorogtam mint a vadalma, és boldogan bámultam le a vörösre.

- Mi... volt ez? - kérdezte kitágult pupillákkal.

- Ez a prosztatád volt. - Kuncogtam. - Jó érzés?

- Igen... még...

- Mit szólnál... ha valami nagyobbat tennék beléd...? - kérdeztem.

Csak kuncogott.

- Ez most... olyan perverzül hang...zott... - Mosolygott. - Oké, de... n-nem veszel fel óvszert? - kapkodta a levegőt.

- De, persze. Van?

- A-aha,...a fiók...ban. - Mutatott az éjjeliszekrényre mellettünk. Kihúztam a kezemet Kagamiból, mire csalódottan nyögött egyet.

Heh...

A kis kéjenc.

Oldalra kimásztam, hogy elérnem, aztán kinyitottam a fiókot, és kivettem belőle a kis tasakot. Visszamentem Kagami lábai közé, és kibontottam. Felhúztam magamra, és jólesően megremegtem, ahogy megcirógattam magam.

Eddig észre sem vettem, hogy mennyire fel vagyok izgulva...

Rábámultam Kagamira, aki az ölemet nézte. Aztán az az idióta megnyalta az ajkait, és én kezdtem elveszíteni a türelmem. Az még oké, hogy visszafogtam magam amíg felkészítettem, na de ez...!

A biztonság kedvéért benyálaztam a tenyerem, és bekentem vele a farkamat. Aztán jobban elhelyezkedtem Kagami lábai között, és a feje mellé nyúltam egy párnáért.

- Emeld fel a csípőd.

- Miért...?

- Csak csináld.

- J..jó... - Nyöszörögte, és felemelte, én pedig becsúsztattam alá a párnát. Így talán jobb lesz.

Ha Kagami csaj lenne, akkor nem viselkednék ilyen kedvesen vele... Jó keményen beépíteném az ágyba, és kifulladásig döngetném, ahogy szoktam... De... Kagami nem csaj.

Ő egy srác.

És... ő ... ő még...

- He...hehe... hehehehe... - Kuncogtam hangosan, mire értetlenül figyelt.

- Mi... van? - pislogott.

- Hehe... Kagami... még szűz vagy. - Vigyorogtam le rá.

Tiltakozni akart, ahogy még az előbb - jóval előbb -, tette, de aztán megértette, és felfújta az arcát.

- Ja.

Csak mosolyogtam, és jó érzésnek tudtam, be, hogy nem valami idióta hülye gyerek veszi el Kagami szüzességét, hanem én, a riválisa.

A bejáratához illesztettem magam, mire felkiáltott.

- V-várj!

- Hm? Mi az?

- S-semmi... csak... megfoghatom a kezed? - nézett rám félve, nekem pedig kedvem lett volna azt mondani, hogy nem - de most, mivel kedves Aomine vagyok -, egy sóhajtás közepette összekulcsoltam a kezeinket, és megtámaszkodtam Kagami feje mellet.

- Mehet?

Bólintás.

- Akkor kezdem.

Még egy bólintás, és Kagami összezárta a szemeit. De rászóltam.

- Ne csukd be a szemed. Látni akarom az arcod amikor beteszem.

Csak még jobban elpirult, de aztán kinyitotta a szemeit. A haja csapzottan tapadt a homlokához, és az izzadtság mindkettőnk testéről fojt.

Aztán behatoltam.

Első sorból néztem végig, ahogy Kagami pupillája kitágul, a száját kiáltásra nyitja - habár hang nem jött belőle -, és benne reked a levegő.

Én összeszorítottam a fogam, hogy ne kiáltsak fel az élvezettől. Megborzongott a testem, ahogy megéreztem a szűk selymességet magam körül...

- Hallod... ez jobb... mint a csajok...kal.

- T-tényleg? - lihegett.

- A-aha... sokkal szűkebb vagy...

- Heh...

Megvártam, amíg megszokja a helyzetet, aztán a szemeibe fúrtam az enyéimet.

- Hát... ez kurva gáz... a seggem mintha... szétrepedne...

- Azt írta a Wiki... hogy egy idő után... jobb lesz...

- Kom...?

- Igen. Komolyan. - Bólogattam.

- J-jó.

Egy ideig még farkas szemet néztünk, aztán Kagami bólintott.

- Mozoghatsz.

- Okay.

Elkezdtem előre hátra mozogni, és az érzés fantasztikus volt. Sokkal intenzívebben éreztem mindent Kagamival, mint akármelyik másik csajjal. Folytattam a húzogatást Kagami elhanyagolt tagján, hogy ismét elvonjam a figyelmét a kényelmetlen érzésről.

- Ah...!

- Kagamih!

A kezemet erősen szorította, és azt hittem, hogy sosem fogja úgy élvezni ezt mint én, ám ekkor eltaláltam a prosztatáját. A háta ívbe hajolt, szinte majdnem lefejelt, és egy óriásit kiáltott.

- M...még! Ah...! Ao...mhine!

Állatiasan elvigyorodtam, és egyre erősebb lökésekkel bombáztam Kagamit. Minden egyes mozdulatom eltalálta a kéj pontját, így elkezdtem csókolgatni a nyakát, mellkasát. Aztán a számba vettem az egyik mellbimbóját, és erősen megszívtam.

- Ahh! Aomine! Aomine!

Hazudnék ha azt mondanám, hogy nem gerjedek be arra, ahogyan a nevemet nyögi...

- Kagami! J..jóh?

- Ig...ighen! M... még! Még!

Elkezdtem a másik kis gombócot is kényeztetni a nyelvemmel, szívtam, pöcköltem, aztán pár pillanat múlva ráharaptam.

- Aah! ...mine!

Éreztem, hogy közel a beteljesülés, így megszorítottam a kezemet Kagami farkán, és jó erősen megrántottam, és az ujjammal a makkon is elkezdtem körözni.

- Én...én... Aomi..ne énh... mind...

- Tudom... én ish...

Folytattam a mozgást, aztán lenéztem Kagamira, és láttam, hogy ő is engem néz. A kezeit felemelte, és átkarolta velük a nyakamat. A kezemet az arcára tettem, ő beletúrt az izzadt hajamba, és megcsókoltuk egymást.

És ekkor élveztünk el. Együtt.

Leírhatatlan érzés volt, ahogy Kagami szűk járata összeszorul körülöttem...

Egy kicsit még élveztük az orgazmus utolsó hullámait, aztán kihúzódtam Kagamiból, és mellé feküdtem.

Nem tudom, hogy szán szándékkal, vagy ösztönösen, de Kagami azonnal átölelt, és hozzám bújt. Levettem magamról a gumit, és átöleltem őt. A takarót magunkra terítettem, és mélyeket lélegeztünk.

Tudtam, hogy Kagami nem aludt el, mert éreztem ahogy a szempillái súrolják a mellkasom, amikor pislog.

- Ez jó volt. - Mondtam.

- Mnnm... - Hümmögött.

- Élvezted?

- Mnmnm...

- Akkor jó... mert ha legközelebb szexuálisan frusztrált leszek, te meg kielégületlen, akkor majd hívjuk egymást oké? - vigyorogtam, és belefúrtam az arcom a vörös hajába.

Jó kis szex pajtások leszünk...

- Ühmmm... - Motyogta bele érthetetlen nyelven a mellkasomba, de azért így is megértettem. - Mmmnmnnn...

- Majd megadom a számom...

- Ühüm...

Felsóhajtottam.

- Mi az...? - szólalt meg földi nyelven végre, és felnézett rám.

Megnyaltam a száját, aztán megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodtam.

- Csak örülök, hogy azért nem esett semmi bajod... Nem lett volna jó, ha be kellett volna mennünk az urológiára... - Mosolyogtam még mindig, aztán összevontam a szemöldököm Kagami rémült képe láttán. - Mi van?

_- Az anális szexnek vannak veszélyei...?!_ - Kiáltotta, én pedig csak fogtam a fejem. Hogy lehet ez ennyire hülye?

- Bakagamiiii...

**END**

* * *

**Kösziii, hogy elolvastátok ;) :D**


End file.
